A safe place
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: AU & Repost Seth finally decides to leave his abusive boyfriend but Hunter isn't ready to let Seth go. Can Roman and Dean keep him safe from Hunter's furry or will it spell out the end for all of them. M/M/M Warning Language/ Hurt & Comfort/Violence Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**ATEENTION: This was posted a while ago but I lost it so now I'm REPOSTING it**

**A/N Rollins/Reigns/Ambrose are three close friends. This story is a Rollins and Reigns paring and maybe Ambrose but not sure. Rated T for some language, just to be safe**

**Full summary**

**This story will be AU. Seth finally leaves his abusive boyfriend and temporally crashes with his close friend Roman. Roman thinks they should steer clear of Seth's ex but Dean is pissed and wants him to pay for hurting Seth. During this time the boys come to realize their own feelings towards each other but with Hunter and his friends always around no one is safe.**

**So far Beth, Kelly, Hunter and Dave are my only other character besides the shield. Right now their just friends but Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose will be together by the end of this story. Protective Roman and Ambrose**

**Chapter 1: You're safe now**

**2:56 Thursday morning**

Roman was asleep when he suddenly heard banging on the door. Glancing over at his clock he groaned. "Who the hell is that?" He got out of his hot and comfortable bed and looked out of the peephole, ready to murder whoever was on the other side of his apartment door. His anger vanished when he saw a familiar figure standing outside. "Seth, what are you doing here?" He says when he opened the door.

Seth stood there with his right arm around his stomach, head down and hood covering his face. "Can I stay with you?"

Roman glanced down the quiet halls before looking back to Seth. Reaching up he removed the hood and sighed. Seth's face had a freshly made bruise under his eye. He walked up to the smaller male and pulled him close to him. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "It's okay, you're safe now." Backing away he rubbed the side of Seth's face. "Come on." When Seth came into the apartment Roman closed and locked the door behind them. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a bag of peas, a wet rag and sat on the table in the living room in front of Seth. "What happened?"

Seth placed the bag of peas on his eye while Roman wiped away the blood from his bottom lip. "He was drinking again, I left when he finally passed out."

"You can wear some of my clothes and I will get your things tomorrow." Roman rang his hand through Seth's long hair. "I'll take tomorrow off and stay here with you."

A small smile appeared on Seth. "Thanks Rome."

Roman took Seth's hand and led him to the spare bedroom he had. He left Seth alone to get him some sweats but when he came back Seth was laying down on and asleep. He began removing Seth's clothes, pausing when he saw the purple and black bruises on his stomach. Once Seth was finally dressed in a pair of his sweats and sweat shirt he moved him under the sheets and kissed him on the head. "He'll never hurt you again Seth, I promise." He quietly left the room and went back to his room.

**The** **next** **day**

Roman was sitting on his living room couch eating eggs and bacon when he heard knocking on his door. Getting up he unlocked it and went back to the couch, Dean walked in and he immediately knew he was pissed. About ten minutes ago he left Dean a message, telling him what happened to Seth. "How's Seth and where is he?"

"He's still asleep in the spare bedroom," Roman lifted his feet on the table and went back to watching the TV. "There's something else Dean, we thought it was just his face but last night I found out that had all kinds of bruises on his chest and back. Some of them looked old and some of them looked new."

Hearing that only pissed Dean off more. "That son of a bitch is going to pay this time." He grumbled.

Roman watched as Dean paced back and forth in front of him. "You're not going to do anything Dean."

Dean glared at him. "How the hell can you be so calm after what happened to Seth!" He yelled.

"Lower your voice." Roman got up and walked back to the spare room where Seth was and saw that Seth was still asleep. Sighing he walked back to the front where Dean was still standing, hands on his hips. "Look I'm going to go over there and get some of his stuff."

Dean smiled. "Great, I'll come with you." He headed to the door but Raman stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What, you're not going over there by yourself."

Roman smiled. "I'm not afraid of him Dean and besides I don't want Seth to wake up to an empty house. Can you just stay put until I get back?"

Dean growled but walked back to the couch. "Fine." Roman only shook his head and left the house. When he left Dean got up and walked back to the spare room. When he cracked open the door Seth was sitting up on the bed, his knees pulled to his chest. "Hey kid."

Seth looked up at the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Are you hungry, Roman made breakfast." Dean says.

Seth moved to get out of the bed but stopped and looked down when he noticed he was wearing Roman's clothes. His eyes grew wide as he thought about the bruises and scars. Roman knows and Dean probably knows now too. "Dean-"

"It's okay Seth, we don't have to talk about that until you're ready." Dean walked over to the bed and removed the covers. "Come on, I can hear your stomach growling from over here." He smiled when Seth got out of the bed, Roman's clothes were huge on him.

...

Roman didn't let it show but he was pissed. He slammed his car door and made his way to the front front of dark blue house. After banging and banging the door flew open.

Hunter's eyes were bloodshot and he had a horrible headache. His eyes were half shut to shield himself from the bright sun. "What?"

Roman didn't respond, instead he pushed pass the male and into the house. "I'm here to get Seth's things, if you get in my way you'll regret it."

Hunter watched as he headed up the stairs and closed the door. About thirty minutes later Roman was making his way back down, carrying four big duffel bags with him. He watched from the arm of the couch as he set them down to open the door. "Tell Seth I'll see him soon because we both know that he'll come back to me, just like he always does."

Roman paused and turned to the slightly bigger male. "Not this time and you have my word on that." Picking up the bags he left the house and threw the bags in the back seat. When he looked back towards the house he saw Hunter standing at the door, a smile on his face as he gave Roman a wave before closing the door. Roman growled, got back in his car and headed back to his apartment.

...

"Where's Roman?" Seth asked from the couch.

Dean handed Seth his plate of food and sat down next to him. "He had to do something, said that he wouldn't be long." He watched as Seth slowly ate the food before sitting back on the couch. He glanced at Seth's bruised eye and shook his head. As much as he tried he couldn't hold in his anger anymore and he turned away from his friend. 'I'm going to fucking kill him when I see him." He grumbled under his breath.

Seth set his plate back on the table before pulling his legs on the couch. He had been used to this sort of life. When he was little he dealt with an abusive father before he was put in foster care at the age of fourteen. There he met a seventeen year old Roman who was the son of one of the women that worked there. Sixteen year old Dean showed up at the shelter a few weeks later. The three of them became fast friends and have been together ever since. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his leg. Dean was watching him, worry in his eyes. "Sorry I was just thinking about how the three of us met."

Dean smiled and leans back on the couch, still watching Seth. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just tired of being hurt by the people I love." Seth says looking away from him.

"Well you never have to worry about that with me and Rome because we would never hurt you." Dean says. "You'll always be safe and loved here with us."

Seth smiled. "I know Dean." Just then the door opened and Roman walked in and drooped the bags on the floor. "Roman?"

"I got your stuff." Roman says closing the door. "Now you don't have to ever step foot in that house again."

Seth watched as he picked up the bags and headed back to the spare bedroom. Once he was out of sight he turned back to Dean. "I'm so glad that you guys are still here."

"And we wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Dean says. He was never comfortable with all the emotional stuff but in times like this he wasn't afraid to let it show. "Finish your food before it gets cold." Seth put down his legs, picks up his plate and started eating again. Dean just watched him before his mind drifted to what Roman said about the bruises and scars on Seth's chest and back. He wanted to know when and how they got there, plus he wanted to know why Seth never said anything but he kept that to himself. When Seth was ready he would come to them but he still couldn't stop thinking about it.**  
**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again sorry for all the people who've already read all these chapters but once I'm all caught up I'll have some new stuff out for you. **

**Flashback**

Roman watched as Seth packed his clothes in a duffle bag. "I don't understand so please explain to me why you're going back to him?"

"Because I love him and he loves me." Seth said turning to face his friend.

Roan grabbed his arm and held it so Seth could see it the bruises there. "Fuck, this isn't love Seth!"

Seth flinched and Roman's voice before pulling his arm free. "It's not going to happen again because he promised that it wouldn't." His says, eyes starting to water.

"He said that last time you went back to him and you ended up in the hospital, lying to cops by saying you got jumped!" Roman tried to keep his voice low but he was pissed. This is the second time Seth has come to him for help and the second time Seth's walked away from it. "I don't want to see you get hurt again and I know that if you go back to Hunter that's exactly what that asshole is going to do. Just stay here with me and I'll take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me Rome!" Seth yelled but the look on Seth's face said otherwise and Roman saw it.

"That's the same thing you said when you were younger." Roman says. "When you were having nightmares about your dad and you pushed everyone away who wanted to help you. Everyone but me, I was the only one who could pull you out of your fear of having to go back to your dad. He didn't love you Seth and neither does that so called boyfriend of yours."

Seth watched Roman before turning to grab his bag. "You're wrong."

Roman took Seth's face in his hands. "You know I'm right, I've never lied to you about anything Seth, I love you."

Seth moved out of Roman's arms and walked pass him to the door. "Bye Rome." He left the room.

"Seth!" Roman called out before leaving and heading to the living room. When he got there Seth was standing behind Hunter's larger frame, a smile plastered on his face.

"That's for taking care of my boy Rome." Hunter says before taking the bag from Seth and throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's go Seth." He turned and left the apartment.

Seth watched Roman before lowering his head and following behind Hunter, silently closing the door behind him.

Two weeks passed and Roman was convinced Seth was out of his life forever but when he got a phone call from a terrified Seth he dropped everything and came to his rescue, just like he always did.

**...**

Roman was pulled from his thoughts when Dean called his name. "Sorry." They were sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting on Seth who was getting checked out by one of their friends.

"You're thinking that he's going to leave again, aren't you?" Dean asked sitting back in the hard and uncomfortable chair.

"Yeah I am worried that Hunter is going to show up and Seth is going to go back to him." Roman says. "I want him to stay so I'll know that he's safe."

Dean nodded. "Is that the only reason you want him to stay?"

Roman arched and eyebrow and looked over at Dean. "What do you mean?"

Dean smiled. "You know what I mean Rome, you've always been a little overprotective and sensitive to Seth and we both know why."

Roman shook his head and looked down. "I just care about him, that's all."

Dean smirked. "It's okay you don't have to tell me but I can see it all over your face." He looked to his right and saw Seth heading towards him, their friend Kelly followed close by. He hit Roman on the leg before getting to his feet.

Roman got up as well. "How did it go?"

"Good um Roman can I talk to you for a minute." Kelly asks.

Roman looked to Seth who had his head down before making his way over to Kelly. Dean walked away with Seth close by. "What's going on?" He asked once they were out of ear shot. "Is something wrong with Seth?"

"No he's just going to be bruised and hurting for a while." Kelly says. "You have to go to the cops about this. Those bruises on his chest and back had to be a few weeks old, maybe even a month." She looked over Roman's shoulder and watched Seth as he and dean stood at the vending machine. "There's something else too, Seth told me that he had been sexually abused."

"By Hunter?" Roman asked and when she shook her head his eyes grew wide. "Who?"

"He wouldn't tell me but he did say that it's happened more then once and Hunter didn't do anything to stop it." Kelly sighed. "I'm afraid that there is more stuff that he's not telling me."

Roman turned his head and looked at Seth who looked back at him. "Thanks Kelly, I'll talk to him."

Kelly nodded and waved at Dean and Seth before walking away.

Dean and Seth were at his side a few seconds later. "Is everything okay?" Dean asked, his mouth full of a cinnamon filled honeybun.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Roman watched Seth who kept his eyes on the ground. "Come on let's get out of here."

**...**

**Hunters** **place**

"So you're not worried that hell go to the cops?" Dave asked taking the beer when Hunter held it out for him.

"No I'm not worried and besides they wouldn't believe him anyway." Hunter sat in his chair and propped his feet on the table. "He's done this so many times I've lost count and Roman actually think he intimidates me."

Dave smiled. "Maybe someone should put Roman in his place then."

"Oh trust me in time he'll get what's coming too him and so will that little shit Dean." Hunter snaps.

Dave sighed. "I got to admit I'm going to miss the kid."

Hunter chuckled darkly before taking a few sips from his bottle. "He does leave you wanting more doesn't he but don't worry hell be back soon. Do you think you can control yourself in the meantime?"

"You know me." Dave says getting to his feet. "I'm going to go take a leak."

Hunter watched him go before turning his head. A single picture of Seth sat on the table, he smiled. "You'll be back home before you know it and this time I'm going to make sure those two don't interfere in our lives again."

**...**

When they got back to Roman's apartment Seth silently walked pass them to the guest bedroom. Roman let him go and went to the kitchen, Dean followed him.

"What the hell is going on Roman?' Dean snapped. "You haven't said a word since we left the hospital and what did Kelly tell you anyway."

Roman sighed and closed the fridge door. "Nothing we don't already know Dean." He didn't like lying to Dean but he needed to talk to Seth before he said anything else. "You can crash on the couch if you want, I'm going to order a pizza." He left the kitchen and started to walk to his too but he stopped by Seth's door. Reaching for the handle he stopped himself and continued to his bedroom. Closing the door he pulled out his phone and ordered two large sausage pizzas. Setting his phone on the bed he laid down and threw his right hand over his face, closing his eyes.

**Later** **that** **night**

Roman was getting a drink of water when he heard Dean snoring from the couch. He walked over and lightly smacked him on the face a few times. Dean cracked open one eye and glared at him before turning onto his stomach. He smiled before heading back to his room but when passed Seth's room he heard the smaller male call out his name so he opened the door and saw Seth leaning against the headboard. "Can't sleep?"

Seth shook his head. "I know Kelly told you so are you going to ask me?"

Roman let go of the door and walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I wanted you to come to me when you were ready."

Seth nodded and sat crisscross with his hands in his lap. "What do you want to know?"

Roman still didn't look at Seth. "Tell me about this other guy who hurt you?"

"His name is Dave and his a friend of Hunters." Seth says. "The first time it happened they were drinking and Hunter seemed to enjoy it so every now and again he would have Dave over and he'd watch while-" He stopped talking and closed his eyes. "I always tried fight Dave off but Hunter just held me down and after a while I would pass out. They would take turns slapping me around and-" He stopped talking and looked at Roman who was finally looking at him. "I'm sorry Rome, I should have listened to you when you told me to stay. I wanted to stay with you but I was so afraid of what he might do. He always threatened to kill you or Dean if I said anything or went to the cops and I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me."

"Seth seeing you in pain is a whole lot worse then anything he can dish out." Roman got up and sat next to Seth, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Smiling when Seth closed his eyes and rested his head on his shoulder. "Just stay with me and I'll keep you safe, I'll always keep you safe." Some time later Seth fell asleep in Roman's arms but he stayed awake. Running his fingers through Seth's two-toned hair he rested his head against the headboard and listened to him sleep. He didn't know anything about this guy Dave but he was going to find out, one way or another.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rolled over on the couch and nearly toppled onto the floor but he caught himself at the last second. Cracking open his eyes he looked over at his phone, which sat on the table, and saw it was after six. "Shit." He cursed getting to his feet. He walked back to Roman's room and found it empty so he went to the guest room and saw Roman asleep with Seth laying on his chest. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Roman call his name, he turned back to them. "Well don't you two make a cute couple."

Roman glanced down at Seth before looking back to Dean. "Shut up."

Dean laughed. "I'm late for work so I'm going to head back to my place. Are you going to stay home with Seth?"

Roman slowly removed Seth from his side and got out of the bed. "I can't miss anymore days and plus a lot of the guys are out or just got fired so I'm working longer shifts. Seth had to taken some personal time off from work and he won't be back until next week. Do you think he'll be alright if we leave him here alone?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know but if you don't go back to work you'll lose your job and I know Seth wouldn't want that. Just tell him to keep the door locked and he'll be fine. Anyway I got to go because I'm already late for work so I'll see you later."

Roman watched him go then turned back to Seth who was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him so he just left a note. Leaving the guest room he goes to his own bedroom to get ready for work.

**...**

**Flashback**

Seth was hunched over the toilet throwing up the vile stuff Hunter and Dave made him swallow. One hand gripped his long hair while the other one gripped the side of the toilet bowl. Once he was finish he looked up and saw Hunter leaning against the wall. "I can't do it anymore Hunter, please don't male me do it anymore." He begged.

Hunter just watched him. "Clean yourself up, you're done when I say you're done."

"But why him?" Seth asked getting to his feet. "I know I have to please you but why do I have to please him too?"

Hunter pushed himself off the well and walked closer to Seth. His hand reached up and gripped his jaw painfully. "What did I tell you about asking me stupid questions?" He growled out.

"Sorry." Seth whimpered.

"Now clean yourself up and don't keep me waiting." Hunter let go of Seth's face and exited the bathroom.

Seth rubbed his jaw before going over to the sink and brushing his teeth. When he finished he went back to the living room only to find Hunter nowhere in sight and Dave sitting on the couch. "Where's Hunter?"

"He stepped out for a smoke and said that he would be a while." Dave says getting to his feet. "Don't worry though I know a few ways we can kill time." He walked up to Seth and gripped the back of his neck. "On your knees."

**...**

Seth abruptly sat up on the bed and immediately reached out for Roman but groaned when he was met with cold sheets. "Roman!" He called out. "Dean!" But there was no reply, that's when he noticed the note on the dresser and after reading it he sat there trying to catch his breath. Sighing he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on he stripped down and got inside. He let the cool water cascade down his body before he began to wash himself. Wanting to wash away every inch of Hunter and Dave from his body. He spent nearly a hour and a half in the shower before he got out. After drying off he went to Roman's room and found another pair of his large sweats to put on. He loved that all of Roman's clothes smelled like him. Laying back on the king size bed he closed his eyes and tried to think about what it would be like to be with someone who really did love him, someone like Roman. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing so he got up and went back to the guest room. When he saw Roman's name flashing on the screen he couldn't help but smile. "Hey Romie?"

"Hey." Roman replied. "Sorry I had to up and leave like I did but I had to get to work."

"That's okay." Seth walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "And before you ask I'm okay and no one has came over. I got your note and I won't open it for anyone."

"Okay well I was just making sure you were okay." Says Roman. "I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, bye." Seth hung up the phone but seconds later it was ringing again. "Roman I'm really okay so you don't have to keep calling."

"Glad to hear that you're okay." Hunter says from the other end.

Seth's smile faded and before Hunter could say another word he hung up the phone and threw it across the bed. Moments later it was ringing again so he turned it off. He left it where it was in the bed and left the room but when he got to the living room he saw the door was cracked open, he stopped and looked around. "Dean, are you here!" He called out. "Roman!" He turned to walk back to the bedroom but ran smack into Hunter's broad chest. "Hunter." He says quickly backing away.

Hunter followed him until he had him pinned against the wall. "Did you really think you could run away from me Seth." He gripped Seth's hands above his hand with one hand while the other one gripped his hip. "It's time to come back home." He whispered in Seth's ear.

Seth struggled to pull free but it was no use. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Hunter smiled. "I wasn't asking for your promotion." He let go of Seth's hip and wrapped his hand around his neck. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you and your little band of brothers?" He squeezed the smaller males neck tighter, loving the sounds of fear Seth made. "I could kill you right here and now."

Seth could feel Hunters grip getting tighter and tighter around his neck and he closed his eyes. Suddenly a fist connected with his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and he fell to the floor.

Hunter just laughed and knelt down in front of him. "Look at you, you are truly pathetic Seth." He removed the hair from Seth's face and gripped his face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Like I said it's time to come home."

"He's not going anywhere with you." A voice said.

Hunter looked up to see not only woman looking down at him but a shotgun was aimed at his head. He held up his hands and slowly got to his feet. "This doesn't concern you so why don't you just run along home princess."

Beth smiled. "If it has anything to do with him it has something to do with me, now get out." She kept the gun pointed at the blond until he was gone before she looked down at Seth and held out her hand. "Are you alright?"

Seth took her hand and pulled himself up. "Yeah?"

"Good thing I decided to come home early." Beth said.

Seth looked down. "Thanks."

Beth watched as he fidgeted under her gaze. "Look Seth you can't run from him forever, you're friends aren't always going to be there to protect you. You have to not be afraid of him and stand up for yourself or you're going to be scared the rest of your life." Seth looked down and didn't respond so she reached up and removed Seth's hand from his neck. "Come on you should put something on that."

**...**

**_Later_ that** **night**

Roman was heading to his apartment when he bumped into Beth. "Damn it Beth, make some notice next time." He started to walk past her but Beth grabbed his arm. "What?"

"We got a problem." Beth says. Seconds later they were in Beth's apartment watching Seth as he slept on the couch.

Roman knelt down in front of him and saw the bruises on his neck. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone."

"He was afraid to stay there by himself so I told him that he could sit over here." Beth says. "Where have you been I've been calling you all day."

"I know we can't bring our phones on the site because they think it's a distraction." Roman says getting to his feet. "Hey has Dean showed up yet?"

"Yeah he just left about fifteen minutes ago and he looked pissed." Beth says. "I think he's going to do something stupid."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Roman yelled.

"You know first hand that you can't stop him once he sets his mind on something." Beth says.

Roman turned on his heels and headed back out of the apartment. "I'll be back just keep him here."

...

Dean sat in his car across the street from Hunter's house just staring at it. When he heard Roman's ringtone he reached down and picked up his phone. He started to answer it but he already knew what Roman was going to say so he pushed end and tossed it back on the seat. Getting out of his car he walked up to the door and started banging on it.

"Why the fuck!" Hunter yelled but when he saw Dean he smiled. "Dean Ambrose, what can I do for-"

Dean cut him off by punching him square in the jaw.

Hunter stumbled back but kept his balance. Still smiling he wiped away the blood from his lip. "Is that the best you can do, you hit like a bitch." He chucked.

"Fuck you!" Dean growled out. He suddenly lunged for Hunter but he easily moved out of the way, sending him crashing on side of the table. It hurt but he shook it off and quickly got to his feet, only to come face to face with a fist from Hunter.

"Everything okay here?" Dave asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah, just dealing with this piece of shit." Hunter reached down and tried to grab Dean's foot but ended up getting kicked in the face. "Fuck." He swore.

Dean smiled and got to his feet. "Sorry did that hurt?" Just then another fist struck him in the face and he stumbled down to one knee.

Dave walked up to Dean and grabbed him by the throat. "I don't know about that but this sure as hell will hurt you."

Dean responded by spitting in Dave's face. "I'm not afraid of you."

Dave wiped away the blood with his shirt before hitting Dean once more. "Your eyes say different little man." Pulling his foot back he kicked Dean in the stomach. He went to kick again but Hunter pushed him out of the way and got in a few kicks as well. He laughed. "I prefer Seth but I wouldn't mind trying you out for size."

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

As mush as Dean tried he couldn't fight away the hell storm that Hunter was raining down on him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was coming next. When nothing came he opened his eyes and say Roman trying to fend off both Dave and Hunter. Seeing Roman suddenly gave him energy, he jumped to his feet and jumped on Dave's back. Scratching and clawing at any flesh he could find. They tumbled to the ground and Dean tried to put him in a headlock but Dave smacked the back of his head on Dean's face. Dean fell back cradling his nose and Dave immediately started to grab for his feet but Dean kicked him in the groin. Smiling when Dave fell to the floor he saw Hunter getting the best of Roman so he went to help. The fight lasted for nearly five minutes and the police were called. Roman, Dean, Dave and Hunter were all taken down town.

**...**

After going through hell with the paramedics for fixing his broken nose Dean was pissed. Not about the pain he was in but because he was yanked off of Dave before he could do anymore damage too him. He was sitting the the crowded cell glaring daggers at Dave and Hunter who sat across from him. He could help but smile at how Dave sat, he knew he was in pain. "How's your dick!" He yelled out.

"Fuck you Ambrose." Dave growled out.

"Hey, knock it off." Roman says nudging Dean with his shoulder. "We're in enough shit as it is and another fight would make it worse." He glanced down at Dean's midsection, noticing how his arm rested around his waist. "How's your ribs?"

Dean sighs and rested his head against the wall. "It hurts like a bitch but at least their not broken." With his other hand he reached up and touched his swollen eye. "What the fuck are we going to tell Seth?"

Roman sighed. "The truth."

"If you tell him all this happened to us because of Hunter and Dave he's going to blame himself for it." Dean says looking over at the larger male.

Roman looks his way as well. "We can't lie to him Dean, not about this."

Dean nods, a small smile appearing on his face. "Thanks for saving my ass back there, I thought I was a dead man."

Roman chuckled. "You saved mine too so I guess we're even." The pair stared at each other a few seconds before someone clearing their voice, breaking their gaze.

The officer scanned the clipboard in front of him before unlocking the cell. "Reigns and Ambrose, let's go."

Dean slowly got up and followed Roman out of the cell, flipping Dave and Hunter off as he exited.

Beth was standing at the front desk when Roman and Dean spotted her, she smiled. "Whoa, you guys look like hell."

Dean smirked. "You should see the other guy, both of them."

Roman shook his head. "Where's Seth, please tell me that you didn't bring him with you?"

"No he's still sleep but my sisters there with him." Beth says. "Come on, I'll take you guys to get your cars." Fifteen minutes later the trio made their way up to their apartment floor. Roman gave Dean the keys and went across the hall to get Seth who was still asleep. Once Seth was situated he joined Dean in the kitchen. Dean tossed him a bag of peas and he put his on his mouth. "Let me see." He says motioning to Dean's ribs.

Dean used his free hand to pull up his shirt and he watched as Roman felt his stomach. He flinched when Roman pressed down a little too hard. "Shit."

"Sorry." Roman replied standing up. "I've got some pain killers if you need some."

Dean shook his head and dropped his shirt. "I'll be alright, you don't mind if I crash here tonight do you?"

"Naw, you can bunk with me if you want." Roman says. "Hell my big ass bed could fit all three of us in it."

Dean thought a minute before shaking his head. "That's alright, I'll be good out here." He watched Roman until he disappeared before going to the couch and laying down on his back. Every inch of him was in pain and it took him forever until he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

**...**

**8:35** **the** **next** **morning**

Dean was half asleep when he heard soft breathing coming from in front of him. Opening he eyes he found Seth sitting crisscross on the floor staring at him. He smiled. "Morning kid."

"What happened to your face?" Seth silently asks. He watched as Dean slowly sits up, one arms wrapped around his waist. "Hunter?"

"It's nothing Seth." Dean says trying to reassure him. He looked away when Seth reached up, removed his arm and lifted his shirt.

Seth saw the all too familiar purple and black bruises across Dean's stomach. "I'm so sorry Dean, this is all my fault."

"No it's not Seth, I went to him after I found out what happened with you." Dean says. "I just didn't know that Hunter's little bitch was there with him. Don't worry we got in a few good licks too."

"We?" Seth says. "Roman was there too?"

"Yeah I wasn't thinking when I ran off on my own and he showed up just in time to save my ass." Dean says. "We ended up getting arrested so Beth had to come bail us out." He watched as Seth looked down, clearly still blaming himself for the everything. He reached down and took Seth's face in one of his hands. "Seth don't beat yourself up about this, everything is fine. We're okay."

Seth leans into the touch and slowly looked up at Dean and took in his bandaged up nose and swollen eye. "Okay." He smiled when Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the head before getting to his feet.

"Are you hungry kid because I'm freaking starving." Dean says heading to the kitchen.

**...**

Roman was asleep when his nose was suddenly hit with the aroma of bacon, he loved bacon. Looking over at the clock he saw it was almost nine thirty so he got up and started to made his way up front but he bumped into Seth. "Sorry Seth."

"That's okay." Seth says with a small smile that faded when he saw Roman's bruised face. "I was just coming to wake you because Dean was making breakfast."

"Oh." Roman replied but when Seth lowered his head and turned to leave he grabs his arm. "Wait Seth, can we talk for a minute?"

Seth nodded. "Sure." They walked into Roman's room and sat on the bed. "You don't have to explain about the bruises, Dean's already told me what happened."

"That's good but it's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about." Roman says turning to face Seth. "You remember when we argued about you leaving with Hunter and I got upset because I didn't want you to go." Seth nodded. "I told you that I was in love with you and I really meant that. Seth I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I want to do this now before I do something to ruin everything."

"What are you talking ab-" Seth was cut off by Roman's surprisingly soft lips on his own. He reached up and ran his fingers through Roman's as their kiss got more heated until Seth pulled away, face red. He got up and left the room before Roman had a chance to say anything. Going to the bathroom he locks himself inside, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know why he was so surprised that Roman kissed him, he knew way back about Roman's feelings for him. Turning on the water he splashed himself in the face a few times before sitting on the toilet.

**...**

Dean was still in the kitchen when Roman came into view, he smiled. "Hey, did you sleep alright?"

Roman nods and leans against the counter. He didn't know weather or not to tell Dean about the heated kiss he just shared with Seth. He moved over and stood next to Dean. "Since when do you cook anyway Ambrose, I thought you couldn't cook?"

"I only say that so you can cook all the time." Dean says. "I hate cooking personally but after yesterday I thought we could use a decent meal for once." He looked over at Roman and suddenly realized how close they were. So close that he could feel the larger mans breath on his own. He glances down at Roman's lips before looking back to his eyes and closed the small space between them. He was about to pull away when he felt Roman slowly start to kiss him back, inching closer to him. Then Dean reaches beside him to hold on to the counter but instead he touched the scorching hot burner. "Ow fuck!" He went over to the sink and ran cold water on it.

Roman stayed where he was but concern was all over his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Dean wrapped a rag around his hand and looked back to Roman who was still watching him. "Sorry."

"Why did you kiss me?" Roman asked.

"For the same reason you kisses me back." Dean says. Just then Seth emerges from the back and he looks away from Roman.

"What was that noise?" Seth asked walking up to the two.

"Nothing, I just burnt my hand." Dean says. "I'll be back, I'm going to go run to the bathroom."

Seth watched him go then turned to Roman who had his head down. "Are you okay big man?"

Roman smiled at the familiar nick name Seth called him and looked up at him. "Yeah I'm alright, hope I didn't freak you out too much before when I kissed you."

Seth smiled. "You didn't freak me out, you just surprised me."

Roman licked his lips and suddenly remembered Dean and him kissing a few moments ago. He didn't know what that was about but he would ask later. "Why don't you finish watching TV and I'll finish up in here. I cook better then Dean anyway."

"Are we going to talk about it?" Seth asked.

Roman nodded. "But now you need to eat something, we can talk later."

"Okay." Seth headed out the kitchen and back to the loving room.

Roman rubbed his still store jaw and now not only was he thinking about Seth but Dean as well.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Dean swore over and over again as he paced back and forth in the huge bathroom. His hand was killing him, his ribs were killing him and now he was freaking out. He'd just kissed one of his best friends and instead of getting knocked out Roman kissed him back. He couldn't help but wonder why.

**...**

"Those fuckers are going to pay this time." Hunter growled as he paced back and forward in front of Dave who was sitting on the couch.

"Maybe you should calm down." Dave says.

"Did I ask for your fucking two cents?" Hunter yelled. "No I didn't so shut the fuck up!" Resuming his pacing he smiled. "I know what I'll do, we're going to get the boys together and handle this once and for all. Starting with that loud mouth little shit Ambrose. Then Roman and once we're done beating the shit out of him Seth will be completely alone and I'll leave that ungrateful little shit begging at my feet to take him back. One thing you should know about Seth is that he hates being alone and that's exactly what he's going to be after were do with the three of them, I'll make sure of that."

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's POV...**

About fifteen minutes have passed and no one has said a word. Dean sat on the very end of the couch while Roman sat on the other side. Seth was seated between them on the floor, hating the fact that no one was talking. He looked back at Roman who was staring aimlessly at the TV, he could tell that he wasn't really paying any attention to it. Turning his head he watched Dean who had his head down while he played in his food. Seth wasn't an idiot so he immediately knew something was going on between his two close friends. Reaching up he picked up the TV remote and turned off the TV before getting up and sitting on the coffee table, turning to face Roman and Dean.

"What did you do that for?" Roman says sitting up. "I was watching that."

"No you weren't Rome." Seth says resting his elbows on his knees. "A blind man could tell that you weren't paying any attention to the TV." He looked from Roman to Dean then sighed. Dean still had his head down, like he didn't even notice that the TV was off. "So which one of you are going to tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could but he knew Seth could see right through it. "Were just trying to eat our food, what's wrong with a little silence."

Seth shook his head, clearly not convinced. "Did something happen between you two, I mean did you have a fight or something?"

"Why do you ask?" Dean chimes in.

"Because you two haven't said a word to each other since we sat down and that's not normal." Seth sat up. "Come on you guys I can handle whatever it is."

Dean looked at Roman who's look told him not to say anything so he didn't. Clearing his throat he looks back down at his plate of food. "We're just a little tired from what happened yesterday." When he saw Seth's face slightly drop he continued. "It's alright though, we're okay."

Seth watched Dean a few seconds and was about to let it go but when looked over at Roman he knew something was up when his face started to turn red. "No it's not that, is it?" He asked looking at Dean.

Just as Roman was about to say something else the phone started ringing, cutting him off. "I'll get it!" He yelled jumping to his feet, grabbing the phone just before Dean could get it. He saw his work number flashing and smiled. "That's my job calling so I'm going to take this to my room."

Dean watched him go until he heard the bedroom door close and turned around, he jumped. Seth was now sitting next to him. "Seth-" He starts but Seth cuts him off.

"You know that I can tell when you guys are keeping something from me." Seth says.

"It's not a big deal." Dean says but this was a huge freaking deal. He didn't know how to tell Seth that he has just made out with their friend Roman. He rubbed his hand as he thought about him and Roman kissing, getting lost in his thoughts he was pulled out of them when Seth softly smacked him on the face. That's when he noticed how close they were and for a second he got lost in Seth's brown eyes. "Sometimes you really do talk to much Seth." He whispered.

Seth saw it, the way Dean's eyes flickered from his lips and back to his eyes. He could feel Dean's breath on his own and when he saw Dean start to lean in he slightly backed away. "What are you doing Dean?"

Dean locked with Seth and smiled. "Nothing, just trying to get you to shut up." Moving away from Seth he grabbed his plate and Roman's before going to the kitchen just as Roman reentered the living room, dressed in his work clothes. "What's going on Rome?"

"I have to go into work for a few hours." Roman says grabbing his jacket and keys. "Dean you sty here with Seth in case anything happens and I'll try not to come back to late." With that he left the apartment.

Seth waited a few seconds before turning to the kitchen. Dean was facing away from him so he got up and headed over. "So are you going to tell me what that was about before?" He asked jumping up onto the counter across from Dean.

Dean sighed before turning to face Seth. He got Seth to stop thinking about what was going on between him and Rome and now how was he going to get Seth to drop this. "Come on Seth can we please talk about something else?"

Seth hopped off the counter and walked closer to Dean. "You're the one who started it Dean." He placed his arms on either side of him.

"Yeah to get you to stop asking me questions." Dean looks away from Seth. "You know I miss how it use be between us.".

Seth frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Back when the three of us were always together and we were happy." Dean says. "Back when you always had a smile on your face."

Seth nodded. "You mean before I met Hunter?"

"Yeah." Dean admitted. "Back when everything was perfect." A few seconds of silence passed before he looked back at Seth, once again their faces dangerously close together. He couldn't help but smile when Seth glanced down at lips. "Seth?" He whispered but found himself leaning in closer. Just as their lips touched a beeping noise started going off in his pocket and he pulled away from Seth.

Seth frowned but stepped back, watching as Dean pulled out his car keys. "What is that noise?"

"My car alarm is going off." Dean moved away from Seth and headed for the door. "I swear to god if someone has touched my car I'm going to jail."

'Wait Dean, I'll come with you." Seth says.

"I'm just going to see what's going on." Dean says. "Just stay here with the door locked and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright I'll stay here." Seth reluctantly says sitting on the couch. "Just hurry up." When Dean left he got up and quickly locked the door before moving back to the TV. Ten minutes had passed and Dean still wasn't back yet so Seth got up and heading down to the parking lot. When he got there he saw the lights still flashing on Dean's car and he ran over to it. The keys were still in the lock so he pulled them out and pushed the button to turn off the alarm. "Dean!" He called out but there was no answer so he walked around the other side of the car and froze. Dean was lying on the ground and blood was around his head. He saw a broken bottle not far from where Dean was and rushed over to him. Pulling out his phone he called 911.

**...**

**Two hours later**

Seth was sitting in a hospital room watching Dean as he laid motionless on the bed. The room was silent, all but the beeping from the machine. He looked towards the door and smiled when Kelly walked. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey." Kelly says going over to the bed. "How are you holding up?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm just glad that he's going to be okay, have you heard anything from Roman because I've been calling him since we got here and he's not answering his phone?"

Kelly frowned. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Seth asked.

"Roman got arrested earlier today." Kelly says. "Apparently Dave showed up at his job ranting about all the horrible stuff he did to you and Roman just snapped. It took four guys just to get him off and even when the cops came he was still trying to get at Dave. One of his friends called me and told me that Dave was pressing charges against Roman so there's no telling when he's getting out." She sighed. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?'

"I have one idea." Seth says, his voice low. "Hunter's doing all of this because of me, what the hell am I suppose to do now?"

"I don't know but I can talk to my supervisor and see if it's okay for you to stay the night here." Kelly says. "I know that you don't like to be alone and I would let you stay with me but I'm going to be here all night. Just stay put and I'll be right back."

Seth watched her go then looked back down at Dean. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry Dean." Fifteen minutes later he was told that visiting hours were over and he wasn't allowed to stay the night with Dean at the hospital so he went home. He hated the fact that Kelly and Beth were the only other people he communicated with besides Roman and Dean. He sat in the parking lot of Roman's apartment complex just staring out the window for any sign of Hunter before quickly making his way inside. The apartment was dark and quiet as he made his way to Roman's room. Kicking off his shoes he climbed into Roman's king size bed and pulled the covers over his head, he hated being alone. About an hour passed and he was on the verge of sleep when a hand latched onto his mouth. His eyes shot open and saw Hunter hovering him, Dave standing on the other side of the bed.

"If you so much as scream I'll break your neck, got it?" Seth nodded but Hunter still held his mouth. "And if you ever pull that shit on me again my boys will take a little trip to the hospital and finish off what I didn't. Now get your ass up, it's time to go home."

**...**

The next morning Roman was surprised to hear that Dave dropped the charges against him so he was released. He was waiting outside the station when a car pulled up in front of him, he stood up. "Where the hell have you been, I've been sitting out here for nearly an hour?"

"Sorry man." Dwayne says getting out of the car. "I had to convince the warden to let me go." Dwayne was another close friend of Roman's who he also worked with. "Dude what the hell was going on with you yesterday, it's like you were possessed or something?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Roman got in the car and they drove off. "Hey let me see your phone." He called Dean first who didn't answer so he tried Seth who also didn't answer. "Why the hell isn't anybody answering their phone?" He said to himself before calling Kelly who answered on the second ring. "Kelly hey have you heard anything from Dean or Seth, I've been trying to reach them since last night?"

"Well Dean is here in the hospital and I haven't heard anything from Seth." Kelly says.

"What, why is Dean in the hospital?" Asked Roman.

"Someone hit him over the head with a bottle yesterday but don't worry he's fine." Kelly says. "Seth was suppose to call me when he got home but he never did. After I got off work I went to your apartment but no one answered, I assumed that he was asleep."

"Alright well thanks for filling me in, call you later." Roman hung up the phone and nearly threw it out the window.

"What's going on?" Dwayne asked.

"Dean is in the hospital and Seth is nowhere to be found." Roman ran his hands over his face. "This can't be happening, god can we have just one normal and peaceful fucking day."

"Where do you think he is?" Dwayne asked.

"I know exactly where he is." Roman looked over at Dwayne. "Do you trust me?"

"We're not going to barge into that guys house." Dwayne says. "Let's just call the cops and let them handle this."

"They're not going to do anything!" Roman yelled. "We have to finish this and I don't care what it takes, I'm going to end this shit with Hunter and Dave."

Dwayne pulled the car over and turned to Roman. "You're not seriously thinking about killing this guy, are you?"

"If it has to come to that I will." Roman says. "I'm tired of this guy messing with us and I know he had something to do with Dean. The cops aren't going to do a damn thing about it so I will." A few seconds passed before he cleared his throat. "Look I can't do this on my own, I need your help." Dwayne groaned and sat back in his head but didn't say anything. "Dwayne!"

"Alright fine, I'll help you but if this gets out of control we're going to the cops." Dwayne says.

"Fine whatever now take me to Hunter's house because I know that Seth is there." Roman looked out the window as Dwayne drove off.

**...**

**Arthur's note: Okay guys now that I'm all caught I'll start posting new chapters. Thanks for reading and I'll have more for you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dwayne pulled to a stop across the street from Hunter's house, the driveway empty. "Roman I know that you're upset man but I don't think we should be doing this." When he heard the door close he looked to the passengers side just as Roman was running across the street. "Damn it Rome!" He yelled turning off the car and ran after him but before he could say anything Roman kicked in the door. "What the hell are you doing?" He says grabbing Roman's arm. "Are you trying to go back to jail."

"I don't care anymore Dwayne." Roman yells. "I'll do anything it takes to keep them safe, even if that means going to jail for murder." After tearing apart Hunter's house he found no traces of Seth or Hunter. "Fuck!" He cursed, kicking over a nearby table. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he was about to ignore it but when he saw Kelly's name flashing he knew it had to be about Dean so he answered it. "Kelly, what happened?"

"Dean gone." Kelly says. "After he woke up I left for not even five minutes but when I got back to his room he was gone. He's not ready to be on his feet so you've got to find him and bring him back to the hospital before he passes out or something."

"Alright I'll fine him and bring him back." Roman hung up the phone and looked over at Dwayne. "If I know Dean he went back to my apartment so you go there and I'm going to keep looking for Seth."

"Dean's not going to let me take him anywhere and you know it," Dwayne says. "The guy hates my guts for some reason so why don't we both go back to your place, calm down and try to come up with a decent plan that won't get us thrown in jail or killed."

Roman groaned. "Fine, maybe Dean will know something about the guys who attacked him."

**...**

Dean was just reaching the top of the stairs that led to Roman's apartment when he noticed that the door was open. "Seth!" He cried out before running inside but he tripped as soon as he entered the door. That's when he noticed that Roman's apartment was completely trashed. Getting to his feet he went to the spare room where Seth slept and it was empty and trashed as well as Roman's room. "Damn it." His yelled grabbing his throbbing head. Suddenly he heard Roman's voice calling his name so he slowly made his way back to the front. "Roman." Was all that he could say before his vision blurred and everything went dark.

**...**

Dean slowly opened his eyes when he felt something cold on his head. "Rome, what happened?"

Roman smiled. "You passed out about ten minutes ago." He sighed. "What the hell were you thinking about just up and leaving the hospital like that."

Dean's eyes grew wide and he sat up. "Seth, where's Seth?"

"I don't know." Roman say. "I got arrested for nearly killing Dave yesterday and when they released me the next day I called Kelly and she filled me in. Me and Dwayne just came from Hunter's house and we didn't find Seth there. Did you see the guy who attacked you?"

"Yeah, it was three of Hunter's friends." Dean says. "I don't remember their names but I remember their faces." He dropped his head and thought for a moment. "Did you check Dave's apartment?"

"I didn't know he had an apartment." Roman says.

"I know where he lives, let's go." Dean got out of the bed and started to leave but Roman grabbed his hand. "What?"

"You need to go back to the hospital." Roman says.

Dean pulled his arm free. "No not until I know that he's okay. If I wouldn't have left him alone in the first place he wouldn't begin this mess, this is all my fault."

"There's no way you could've known that this would happen." Roman says holding Dean's face in his hands. "I'm going to find Seth but I need to know that you're okay too and the safest place for you is in the hospital. Can you just stay there and I'll be back with Seth before you know it."

"Okay, I'll go back to the hospital." Dean paused before continuing. "Just be careful okay."

Roman smiled. "I will

**...**

**Dave's** **apartment**

Hunter walked into the apartment and nearly tripped over a stack of books that were in the middle of the floor. "Damn it Dave I thought I told you to clean this shit up, that's why I don't like coming over now."

"Sorry I'll pick it up now." Dave says walking pass them to pick up the books.

Seth watched as he did so, noticing for the first time that Dave was afraid of Hunter. Whenever he was alone with Dave it looked like he wasn't afraid of anything. Now he knew for sure that it wasn't true. He's pulled from his thought when he's grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled against Hunter's broad chest.

"Let's go Rollins." Hunter says with a grin on his face. "It's time to make up for lost time." He ran his fingers through Seth's hair before grabbing a fist of it. "Remind you of just who you belong too." He started kissing Seth's neck, loving the feeling of him shivering. Pulling back his smile was now gone and he drew back his fist, striking Seth in the face. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through!" He picked Seth up and threw him against the back of the couch. "You know what happens when you piss me off." Grabbing him by the back of his shirt he pulled him back to his chest before hitting him once more. He look over at Dave who stood in the middle of the room. "Turn the radio on, I'll be back."

Dace nodded and watched as Hunter dragged Seth away, probably to his bedroom. He walked over to the radio, turned it on and turned on high before sitting on the couch, thirty minutes later he was still sitting on the couch. Even over the loud music he could hear Seth yelling.

**...**

Dwayne pulled into Dave's apartment and turned off his car before turning to Roman. "Alright if we're doing this we do it my way, no one gets hurt."

Roman nodded. "That all depends on Seth's well-being." He opened the door and headed for the building, Dwayne right behind him. As he reached Dave's apartment door he could hear music blaring so he started banging on the door but got no answer. He started banging on the door even louder and harder but still no answer. He took a few steps back and went to kick in the door but Dwayne stopped him. "What?"

"Didn't you year what I said before?" Dwayne says.

"Seth could be in trouble in there." Roman says. "I don't have time for this." He backed up, kicked the door in and bolted inside.

Dave jumped up from the couch like it was on fire as they entered. He took a few steps back before taking off for the bedroom but he was tackled from behind by Dwayne who held him down. "Go, I've got him."

Roman ran to the bedrooms first, the first one was empty but the second one wasn't. He slowly pushed the door open and the sight he was would hunt him for the rest of his life. Seth was lying motionless in the middle of the bed and there was blood everywhere. "Seth?" He was about to go in when he heard the music shut off and then water running. He walked to what he assumed was the bathroom and saw Hunter in the showers. Before he knew it he pulled him out by the hair and slammed his face against the sink. Hunter fell to the ground and he got on top of him, landed blow after blow after blow to his face. He didn't stop, even after Hunter stopped fighting him back. Suddenly he was dragged away from Hunter's naked and unconscious body by Dwayne who had a horrified look on his face. He pulled out of Dwayne's grip and went back to the bedroom where Seth was. Frantically searching for his clothes before putting them on and carrying him bridal style out of the room. He silently followed Dwayne out of the apartment, not noticing Dave unconscious in front of the couch.

While Roman took Seth down the stairs Dwayne was talking to one of the neighbors, telling her what happened and to call the police. Once he was done he caught up to Roman and the two of them headed for the hospital.

**...**

After giving his statement to the cops Roman went looking for Kelly who filled him in on what was going on with Seth. He was now standing outside of Dean's door, trying to figure out what to say to him. Pushing the door open he found Dean sitting up on the bed fighting with one of the female nurses who was looking at his head.

"Mr. Ambrose it wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop moving." She said. "All I'm trying to do is rebandage your wound so it won't get infected."

"Well it fucking hurts." Dean grumbled out before looking to Roman who stood at the door, hands over his chest. "Hey, did you find him?"

Roman waited for the nurse to leave before he walked over to the bed and sat next to Dean. "Yeah but it's not good Dean."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat before looking down at the floor. "Tell me everything."

Roman sighed. "He has some busted rips, buries on his face, scars on his stomach and...he...he was...god I can't even say." He ran his hand over his face.

Dean knew what he was trying to say though.

Dropping his hands from his face Roman continued. "Kelly says that maybe he should talk to a professional when he wakes up about what he's been through. I think that's a good idea for him and maybe it will help, what do you think?"

"I think it will be a good idea." Dean says. "I just hope when he wakes up he doesn't shut us out."

"Me too." Roman says. "Before I forget you have to talk to the cops about the guys who attacked you. Dwayne and I have already gave our statements and once Seth wakes up he'll have to give one too. Hopefully Hunter goes away for a long time after this."

"I hope you kicked the shit out of him before you left." Dean says.

Roman gave him a little smile. "They should be bringing him in pretty soon actually."

Dean nodded. "What do we do now?"

Roman reached over and grabbed Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers. "The only thing we can do is wait for Seth to come back to us and we'll sort everything out then. It will always be the three of us though, no matter what happens."

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A couple days later**

After checking on Seth for the second time that day Kelly was about to leave when she heard rustling noises. When she turned around she saw Seth's hand clutching the bedsheets so she walked over to him. "Seth?" Brown eyes connected with hers and she smiled. "Hey, you're safe now."

Seth's eyes darted around the room before they landed back on Kelly. "What happened?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Kelly says. She didn't want to bring up any of the horrible stuff that just happened a few days ago. "All that matters is that you're okay."

Seth looked away from Kelly and closed his eyes, the past events suddenly flooding his mind.

"Seth?" Kelly asked when Seth shifted away from her. "Come on Seth look at me." Sitting up she sighed. "Roman and Dean are here and they'll be happy that you're awake. Hang on I'll go and get them right now."

"No." Seth's hand darted out and grabbed her arm. When he tried to sit up a sharp pain went through the lower half of his body, causing him lay back down on the bed. "Don't go and get them, not yet."

Kelly sighed. "Seth, they're worried about you."

"Please Kelly." Seth says. "I just want to be by myself for a while."

Kelly was about to respond when the door burst open and for police officers walked in. "I'm sorry can we help you?"

"My name is Officer Brooks and we need to ask Mr. Rollins a few questions about Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Dave Batista." He said. "Would you mind stepping out into the halls?"

"But he just wok up." Kelly says. "Can you give him a chance to-"

"I'm sorry but we don't have time for that." Officer Brooks says. "Now can you please step out of the room?"

Kelly looked down at Seth who was staring down at his hands. "Seth?"

"It's okay." Seth says looking up at her. "I'd rather do this now then later."

Kelly didn't want to leave but she left anyway. Instead of heading back to her desk she went to Dean's room. When she got there Roman was laying on the couch while Dean packed up his clothes because he was being discharged from the hospital. "Hey guys."

"Kelly?" Roman says sitting up. "Has anything changed with Seth?"

"He's awake but the cops showed up wanting to question him about Hunter and Dave so they asked me to leave." Kelly walks over to Dean. "Are you all packed up to leave?"

"Oh yeah I can't wait to get out of his hospital and into my own bed." Dean says sitting on the bed to put on his shoes. "So now that Seth is awake how long does he has to stay here?"

"Once they leave we'll give him a look over and if everything is okay he'll be released." Kelly says. "Well I have to get back to work."

"Thanks Kelly." Roman says getting up.

Kelly gave him a smile. "You're welcome." She turned and started to leave but stopped. "Um before I leave do you think you can hold off on going to see Seth."

Dean frowned. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, he just says that he wants to be alone for a while." Kelly says. "I'll let you guys know when he's done with the cops and his check up."

When she left the room Dean turned to Roman. "He's shutting us out Roman, now what?"

"He's not shutting us out, let's just wait until later tonight to see him." Roman say sitting back on the couch.

**...**

**Later that night**

Seth was staring up at the ceiling thinking about the past few days. Kelly was just about to leave when he stopped her and asked her if she could get Roman and Dean for him. That was about ten minutes ago so he was now nervously waiting for them. He looked towards the door when it opened and smiled when Dean walked in. "Hey Dean."

Dean smiled. "Hey kid, how you doing?"

Seth shrugged. "I've been better but I'm glad that you're okay, where's Roman?"

"He had to talk to Officer Brooks about something so he just told me to go ahead." Dean pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life, I never should have left you alone."

Seth grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him closer and into a hug. "It's okay." He felt Dean wrap his arms around him and bury his face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much Seth, you know that right?" Dean whispered. Not even caring how emotional he got.

Seth smiled. "I know I love you too."

Sitting back in his seat Dean wiped his face and sighed. "So how did it go with the Officer Brooks?"

"It went okay." Seth says. "I told him everything that Hunter and Dave did to me and hopefully after this Hunter will go away forever." He looked towards the door when it opened and Roman walked in. "Hey big man."

Despite the mood he was in Roman found himself smiling. "Hey."

"Did you happen to see Kelly on your way over here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I talked to Kelly and she told me that everything is okay with you but she wants you to stay one more night then you'll be released from the hospital tomorrow." Roman says, starting to walk over to Seth but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Officer Brooks walked into the room and locked eyes with Roman. "Okay boys here's what's going to happen. For now Hunter and Dave are going downtown so you don't have to worry about them. As for Randy and Brock there being charged with assault and are being taken downtown as we speak. Since Dave's condition wasn't severe he's heading to jail too but Hunter will remain in the hospital for a few more days. His room is guarded by officers so you don't have anything to worry about him. If you need anything or if there's anything else I should know give me a call." He hands Roman a card that has two numbers on it. "The first one is my office number and the second one is my cell and I assure you that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that man is locked away forever."

"You talk like you know him personally." Seth says.

Officer Brooks sighed. "Let's just say that this isn't the first time he's been on my radar but I guarantee that it will be the last."

"Thanks." Roman says.

"You're welcome." Officer Brooks says. "You three have a good night." With that he left the room.

"Why is Hunter in the hospital again?" Seth asked.

"Um I kind of freaked out when I found you, beat him down pretty bad." Roman says. "Anyway we better go before they call security. I'll make sure that someone is watching your door in case Hunter tires something. I wish we could stay the night but they'll never let us do that."

"I know." Seth says. "Kelly's going to be right outside all night, I'll be okay."

Roman didn't want to leave Seth alone again but he knew how the hospital works. If he or Dean refused to leave security would get involved and they might end up getting thrown out. "We'll come back for thing in the morning."

Seth nodded. "Okay, love you guys."

"We love you too." Roman says. He wanted to tell Seth more but with Dean right there he didn't know if he should. With everything going on he had forgotten all about Dean and the kiss they shared. He thought about that the entire ride home. After Dwayne dropped them off Roman and Dean headed up the stairs. Both were exhausted and wanted nothing more then to just shower and sleep but instead they started cleaning up the apartment. They didn't finish until about four in the morning. Dean ended up sleeping with Roman in his king size bed.

**...**

**The next morning**

Seth was sitting on the bed all packed up and ready to go when Dean walked into the room. "Morning."

"Morning kid." Dean walked over to Seth and sat next to him. "How are we feeling today?"

"Better, it doesn't hurt as much as it did a few days ago." Seth says, his voice low.

"Well I know that you'll be happy to get out of here." Dean says. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Seth smiled and looked over at Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah." Says Dean, slowly he saw Seth lean in close and before he knew it their lips touched. Seth's hand reached up and grabbed the side of Dean's face as their kiss deepened.

Seth broke away first and rested his head against Dean's. His hand moving from Dean's face back to his side. Then he heard the door softly close looking away from Dean and to the door he saw Roman and Kelly standing there.

"Roman?" Seth and Dean said simultaneously.

Kelly looked from Roman to Seth then Dean. "Um did I miss something here?"

Roman didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Instead he walked over and silently picked up Seth's bag. "I'll um meet you guys in the car." He turned and left the room. 'What the hell' He thought to himself as he waited for the elevator. Was something going on between Seth and Dean. He wanted to be mad but how could he. He had kissed both Dean and Seth a few days ago. When the elevator doors opened he stepped inside and rested his head against the wall. "Fuck." He ran his fingers and picked up the bag, stopping the door before it shut. He quickly made his way back to Seth's room and when he pushed open the door Seth was still seated on the bed while Dean paced by the window. Seth saw him first, his brown eyes already starting to water. "Someone want to tell me what's going here?"

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

Several minutes had passed and no word had been spoken between the three of them. Roman stood by the door, Seth sat on the bed and Dean sat on the couch. Finally having enough of the the silence Seth broke it. "It's kind of hard to explain." Seth says. "Growing up you two were all that I had and you were everything to me. As I got older my feeling for both of you started to grow and before I knew it I fell hard for both of you but my fear of not wanting to lose either of you made me not say anything so I pushed those feelings down. All this stuff with Hunter only reminded me of how much you guys mean to me and when you kissed me that day it did surprise me but it also scared me."

"Why did it scare you?" Roman asked.

"I didn't want to give my heart out for it to be hurt again." Seth says.

"Seth you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Roman says pushing himself off the door.

"Wait?" Dean says getting to his feet. "When did the two of you kiss."

Roman sighed and leans back on the door. "The same night you and I kissed Dean."

"What, you guys kissed too?" Seth says looking back at Dean. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Roman?" Dean snaps back.

"Because I...okay is something going on between the two of you that I don't know about?" Seth asked.

"I kissed Roman because I had feelings for him, even though I knew that he had feelings for you. I just never expected him to kiss me back." Dean says. "The day when Roman left and we were alone was when I realized how deep my feelings for you were. I'm in love with you Seth but I'm in love with Roman just as much too."

Seth turned back to Roman who had his head down. "Roman, how do you feel about all of this."

Roman slowly looked from Dean then back to Seth. "I don't know."

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Dean asked. "It's obvious that we all have feeling for each other."

Roman just stood there, not knowing what to say so he didn't say anything. He loved Seth just as much as Dean too but for some reason he couldn't say it. "Come on, we should get going." With that he picked up Seth's bag and started to leave the room but Dean stopped him.

"No?" Dean says. "We have to talk about this Rome."

"Fine, we've all known that I've had feeling for Seth since we were younger." Roman says. "But I've kept my feelings for Dean to myself, for reasons I don't even know." He looked at Dean. "So you love Seth and you love me, how come you never said anything before?"

"I never thought either of you would feel the same way about me." Dean admitted. "You and Seth have been through a lot together. I still remember those nightmares Seth use to have about his did and how he wouldn't let anyone near him unless it was you. I'll never have that kind of connection with him."

"But you do have a connection with him Dean." Roman says. "You're the only one able to make him smile, even when he's upset."

Dean sat back on the couch. "Yeah, I guess that's something I can live with."

Kelly then entered the room with a wheelchair. "Okay Seth here you go."

Seth shook his head. "Kelly I'm perfectly fine to walk."

"I'm sure you are but it's hospital polices." Kelly pushes the chair to Seth and looked at her three friends. "What's going on with you guys?"

"Nothing." Roman pushed himself off the door and walked over to Seth. "Let's get out of here." He helped Seth into the wheelchair and the four of them headed out of the room.

When they got to the elevator Dean pushed the button and leans against the wall. "So what happens with us now?"

Seth smiled. "I was just about to ask you guys the same thing." The elevator door opened and Seth's smile vanished as a familiar face walked out. "Vince."

Vince smiled. "Seth Rollins, it's good to see that you're okay. Now If you'll excuse me I have some important business to take care of."

Dean watched the older man go before turning back to Seth. "Hey, who was that?"

"No one." Seth looked down and started playing with his hands. "Let's just go."

**...**

When they got back to Roman's apartment Seth immediately grabbed his bag from Roman and headed to the guest room.

Roman closed the door and looked over at Dean. "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know." Dean says. "He's been like that ever since we left the hospital. Hey do you remember that old man who talked to Seth at the elevator?" Roman nodded. "Seth went completely pale after he saw him. I asked him about it but he said that it was nothing. Now I've never seen that guy before."

"Neither have I." Roman says. "Come on?" The two of them went to the guest bedroom where Seth was getting out clothes to shower. "Hey Seth, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Seth says. "What about?'

"That guys from the hospital." Dean says. "Who was that?"

Seth sighed and sat on the bed, "Before Hunter and I got together he was married to this woman named Stephanie and he was close friends with her father. When they divorced Hunter and Vince remained close friends. Every time Hunter was in trouble with the cops he would call Vince and he would take care of it. Vince's wife is a judge or something, his son is the highest paid lawyer in town and Vince is the chief of police. His daughter Stephanie is pretty high up too but I don't really know anything about her. Vince has a lot of friends in high places and was always able to get Hunter and his friends off of anything, no matter how bad it was. I almost certain that Hunter will be off the police radar by the end of the day."

"They can't just let him go after everything he's done." Dean said. "There's no way in hell he's getting away with this."

Roman reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and grabbed Officer Brook's card. "I'll be back in a minute, I need to make a phone call."

Seth watched him go then looked down at his hands. "Hunter has done a lot of stuff since I've known him and every time they let him go."

"Do you really think after all this they'll just let him go?" Dean asked.

"It look like they already have." Roman says coming back into the room. "Phil just left me a voicemail and says that he just got suspended by chief of police Vince McMahon. He says that the charges against Hunter were dropped so once he's cleared to leave the hospital that's it."

"So what now?" Seth asked. "I know Hunter, he'll never stop until were all dead."

Roman st on the other side of Seth. "We'll figure something out."

Seth looked down and started chewing on his bottom lip. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Dean watched Seth leave the room then turned to Roman. "Tell me that you have a plan?"

Roman shook his head. "There is no plan Dean, can't you see that. With all those people in Hunter's corner we don't stand a chance. It's not all bad though, Dave and the others are locked away for good."

"We'll never be free while Hunter's still out there." Dean says. "I'm not going to let Seth get hurt like that, not again." He got up and went to lead the room but Roman stopped him.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid." Roman says,

"I'm about to do whatever it takes to rid us from Hunter, no matter how stupid it is." Dean pulled free from Roman and left the room.

"Dean stop!" Roman yelled going after him but Dean was already gone. "Fuck." He couldn't believe it, when the day started everything was perfect now it was all gone to shit and he didn't know what to do.

**...**

**Later** **that** **night**

When Dean got back to Roman's apartment he used his spare key to get inside. The house was dark and quiet so he walked back to the bedrooms. Seth's room was empty so he went to Roman's and found Seth asleep but Roman nowhere in sight. Softly closing the door he started to go back to the living room but ran into Roman. "Jesus."

"Where the hell have you been?" Roman whispered. "You up and leave like that then ignore all of my phone calls. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dean grabbed Roman's hand and led him away from the bedroom and back to the living room.

"What's going on?" Roman says.

Dean reached behind and pulled out a gun. "I brought this."

"Are you insane?" Roman reached for the gun but Dean moved it away. "Dean give me the gun."

"No." Dean says. "You said it yourself before that you would do anything to protect Seth right, well that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to put an end to this once and for all."

"You're right, a few days ago I would have gladly put a bullet through his head and wouldn't have gave a damn about the repercussions but Officer Brooks changed my mind." Roman says. "He told me not to do anything stupid because Hunter's has everything and we have nothing. Hell I doubt we'll be able to even find a good lawyer if we had to. With the McMahon's running particularly this whole town we don't stand a chance. They can lock us up for the rest of our lives if they wanted too. We have to be smart from hear on out and this is a bad idea. Hunter will get what's coming to him and everything will work out, just give me the gun." Dean just stared at him. "Dean please trust me on this, give me the gun." When Dean didn't move he moved closer to him and placed his hand on top of the gun. Slowly Dean loosened his grip and he took it from him. Dean looked away from Roman and sat on the couch, Roman sat next to him. "How the hell did you even get this."

"I've had it for a while." Dean says. "Since the first time Seth came to us about Hunter hurting him. I wanted to end it all then but I was too scared to do anything."

"You have to believe that everything will work out." Roman says.

"It's kind of hard when Hunter has the entire justice force on his side." Dean says.

Roman smiled. "Not everybody's a fan of the McMahon family and Officer Brooks has a lot of people on his side. Hunter may think he's free but a hell storm is about to rain down on him and the McMahons."

Dean leans back against the couch and turned his head to Roman's. "How can you be so sure?"

"Phil called me back a little while after you left." Roman says. "He knows some people who are high up as well and plus he has a few friends at the police station. With their help the McMahon family will have a lot to worry about, you just have to trust me."

Dean nodded. "I trust you."

With the gun in his hand Roman got to his feet. "You don't have to sleep out here you know. Like I said there's enough room for the three of us or you can sleep in the guestroom."

"Don't you think that might be a little weird?" Dean says. "Especially after we just found out about our feelings for each other?"

"It will only be weird if you make it Dean but if you're not comfortable you can stay out here." Roman says. "I'll see you in the morning and maybe then we can talk more about what's going on between the three of us."

After Roman left Dean took a shower and changed into sweatpants and a tank top before going back to the living room. He stared down at the uncomfortable couch a few seconds before heading to the guest bedroom. The door was shut but the door to Roman's room was open. He walked over and looked inside. Seth was asleep in the middle while Roman slept next to him facing away. He looked at the huge empty space besides Seth and sighed. Dean stood there chewing on his fingernails before moving and getting into the bed. Roman was right, despite it being the three of them there was still a lot of moving room. He laid on his back but his face was towards Seth who was facing him. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to either Seth or Roman and he didn't want to find out. All he knew is that he loved them and he didn't want to lose them.

**...**

**3:22 in ****the** **morning**

Phil walked up to the dark house and started banging on the door. Minutes later a woman opened the door with an irritated look on her face. "Hey Brie."

"Phil, what are you doing here." Brie asked, her face softening a little.

"I know it's early but I need to talk to Daniel." Phil says.

Brie nodded. "Come on in."

Daniel Bryan was an ex-cop who had gotten burned by the McMahon family countless times, he now worked as a security guard. Daniel was Phil's closest friend and one of the few people he trusted with his life.

"Hey." Daniel says coming down the stairs. "I heard about you getting suspended, what happened?"

"I was assigned to a case involving Hunter which ended with him in the hospital along with two more people." Phil says. "When Vince found out he took over the case and suspended me. I'm here to take you up on your offer to bring down the McMahon family. I'm tired of them ruining peoples lives and acting like they're so much bigger then us."

Daniel smiled. "Are you sure that you want to go down this road because once we do there's no going back."

Phil thought a second before nodding. "I'm positive, Hunter's not getting away this time."

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter picks up a little while after the last one.**

**6:24** **that** **same morning**

Daniel was woken up by pounding on the front door. He nudged his wife Brie but she wouldn't budge so he got up and headed to the front door himself. "Phil, get your ass up!" He says slapping Phil, who was asleep on his couch, on the side of the head. He opened the door and groaned, "I thought I said nine o'clock, not 6:00 in the morning."

"Couldn't help it princess, you know we're morning birds." Adam says coming inside. He walked over to the couch and saw Phil asleep. "Brooks, get your ass up!"

Phil cracked open his eyes and saw Adam standing above him, along with Daniel and Chris. Adam and Chris were two of his close friends who were also cops and held a deep hated for the McMahon family. "Wow, you weren't kidding about bright and early."

"Nope." Daniel says.

Phil sat up and wiped his face before yarning. "Alright but first I need to make a phone call and let Roman know that I'm taking care of everything. The three of them have been through enough and they could use some time to relax for a chance."

**...**

**7:01**

Roman was jarred from his sleep by the phone ringing. He glanced behind him at saw Dean and Seth still asleep. Dean's arm was wrapped around Seth's while Seth's arm was around his waist. He smiled at the image of his friends and wished he could wake up to that every morning. Gently removing Seth's arm he got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" He perked up when officer Brooks voice bellowed on the other end. "Officer Brooks, is everything okay...oh well that's good...yeah we're all okay over here... alright thanks for letting me know...bye." He hung up the phone and set it back on the dresser. When he went to lay back down he found Dean now awake and watching him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked after hearing him talking to officer Brooks.

Roman nodded and laid on his side, facing his two close friends. "Yeah, officer Brooks was just letting me now that we didn't need to worry about. He's getting together with his friends now to take down Hunter and the McMahon family so we can just relax, try to get our lives back to normal." He looked from Dean to Seth before continuing. "Are you okay, do you need anything?" Dean shook his head so Roman leans against the headboard.

Dean removed his arm from Seth's waist and sat up against the headboard as well. The two of them sat in silence before Dean worked up the courage to speak up. "Hey um I've been thinking all night about this thing between the three of us and it got me thinking about a threesome."

Roman turned to Dean. "A threesome?"

Dean nodded and looked over at Roman. "We all want the same thing here so why not."

"Do you think something like that will actually work?" Asked Roman

Dean shrugged. "Well never know unless we try it."

Roman smiled. "Sounds good to me, what do you think Seth will say about this?"

"I think he'll be on board with this." Dean says.

**...**

Seth awoke to an empty and cold bed and immediately started to panic. He wrapped an arm around his still sore stomach and slowly got out of the bed. As he was making his way to the front he could smell food and he smiled. When he got to the kitchen he found Dean and Roman both at the stove making breakfast. "Morning."

Roman turned to Seth and smiled. "Hey, we thought you were going to sleep all day."

"Well I guess waking up to an empty bed kind of woke me up." Seth walked over to table and sat down.

"Sorry about that." Dean says. "We just thought you could use a little extra sleep. How are you feeling?"

"Better but I am a little hungry." Seth says.

"Well looks like you woke just in time." Roman says making Seth a plate of food and setting it in front of him. "I did most of the cooking this time so I know that you'll love it."

"He loves my cooking more then he loves yours." Dean says turning to face them.

"Keep dreaming." Roman says smiling.

"I love the way both of you cook." Seth says them interrupting them. "You guys should teach me how to cook because I'm god awful at it."

Dean smiles and leans against the counter. "So Seth, Roman and I were talking and we were wondering what you thought of the three of us being in a relationship...together?"

Seth stopped eating and looked up. He thought a minute before a smile spread across his face. "A three way with the two of you?" Roman nodded. "I think that's a good idea, I didn't want to have to choose between the two of you anyway." He cleared his throat and the room fell back to silence. "So what do we do now?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know I've never done anything like this before, none of us have."

"We'll start slow." Roman says, moments later his phone starts ringing and he steps away from Dean and Seth.

Seth watched him go then looked back to Dean. "Hey Dean, do you really think the three of us can do this?"

"Yeah, the three of us have been through hell the past few weeks and if we can make it through all of that we can make it through anything."

**...**

It's been one week since their deceleration of love for each other happened and they've gotten pretty comfortable with being in a three way relationship. It was now Saturday morning and Seth had his first session with the professional therapist he was assigned to. He was nervous about spilling his guts out to a stranger but if he wanted to get better, to get over his past he had to talk about it. Still he was afraid to come clean to Roman and Dean, afraid to tell them what else he was keeping to himself.

Roman was sitting in the waiting room of the therapy center watching Dean while paced back and forth. The auburn had been walking around since they arrived, which was about two hours ago. "Dean, I know you're worried but can you sit down because you're making nervous. He's just talking to the guy so don't worry so much."

"Sorry." Dean says sitting down next to him. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans and looked over at Roman who stared back at him. "You haven't heard anything back from Phil yet have you?"

Roman shook his head. "The last time I talked to him he told me that he had a few leads and so far everything is going smooth. As far a Hunter and the McMahon's go they don't know anything about what their up too and if all goes well we'll be rid of all of them soon. He said that of anything else comes up he will fill us in."

Dean nodded and looked down at his hands. "Do you think that he's okay?"

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"I mean with all the stuff that happened to him with Hunter and Dave a while ago." Dean says. "Has he talked to you about any of it?"

"No." Roman says.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting but I'm just worri-" Dean was cut off when the door to the door opened and Seth walked out of the room followed by his therapist Mr. Hickenbottom. Dean immediately got to his feet while Roman stayed seated. "What the hell took you so long?"

Seth stopped and frowned a bit. "Dean I told you that you guys didn't have to wait here. My session is one hour long just like I told you before we left this morning."

"We've been out here for two freaking hours Seth." Dean yelled.

Seth shrugged. "I'm sorry I guess I had a lot to talk about. I didn't even know how long it had been until I looked at my phone."

"Don't worry I only charged Seth for one hour." Shawn says. "But before you leave Seth can I have a moment?"

Seth looked to Dean and Roman then back to Shawn. "Sure." They walked away from Roman and Dean. "What's going on?"

"I think you should tell them what you told me." Shawn says. "I think you should tell them everything that happened to you the entire time you were with Hunter. Believe me I've seen secrets like the ruin relationships in the past. You obviously really care about them and obviously care about you. Mr. Rollins the longer you keep this in the harder it will be to tell them in the future."

Seth looked down. "They'll never look at me the same say again Shawn. I can't face what happened to me, I don't want to face it." He felt his eyes start to water. "I can't...I'm still...I'm scared."

"Hunter can't hurt you anymore, you've got to believe that." Shawn says.

Seth looks down and shakes his head. "He's going to come back for me, he always does." He wiped his face and smiled when he felt a hand on his back. Turning around he saw Roman standing with worried eyes.

"Seth, what is it?" Roman asked.

Seth smiled and cleared his throat. "Nothing, I will see you next week Shawn." Ducking his head he quickly walked down the halls for the exit.

Dean watched him go then walked right up to Shawn. "What the hell was that all about? What were you two talking about in there?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ambrose but I can't give out my patients information without their consent." Shawn says. "Will you excuse me." He turned and headed back into his office. Closing the door he sighed and leans against it. In his fifteen years of being a therapist he's never heard a more horrific story then the one Seth told him. He couldn't help but think and almost feel all the pain, fear and loneliness Seth felt.

**...**

Roman and Dean shared a look before making their way out of the building and too the parking lot. Seth was already in the car when they got there, sitting in the back seat with his head leaning against the window. 'Something is seriously wrong.' Dean thought to himself as they drove back to Roman's place which was now his place as well. He looked in the mirror and saw Seth asleep. "Roman?"

"Yeah?" Says Roman.

"Something's wrong." Dean says. "I don't know how or why but I've got a bad feeling in my gut. Seth isn't telling us something, I can feel it."

"I got that feeling too but we can't just jump him with a million questions and force him to tell us whatever he's not." Roman says. "You know him, all he's going to do is shut himself out even more and we can't let that happen. Whatever he's going through he'll come to us when he's ready."

Dean sighed and looked back out the window. He decided to listen to Roman and let it go, for now.

They silently made their way back to the apartment. Roman led the way, Seth was in the middle and Dean was behind him. Dean headed right for the bedroom when they got inside and Seth looked back at Roman.

"Is something wrong with him?" Seth asked.

"He's just worried about you that's all." Roman was about to say something but his phone stated ringing to he stepped away from Seth and answered it.

Seth sat on the arm of the couch and folded his arms over his chest. When Roman got off the phone he already knew what he was going to say. "You have to go into work don't you?"

"Yeah." Roman says. "I was actually already suppose to be there but I wanted to be there with you on your first day with the therapist. I know that it was probably stupid and I could lose my job but there was no way I was missing that."

Seth smiled. "It's okay." He pushes himself off the counter and pulled Roman into a quick kiss. "I love you."

Roman then smiled as well. "I love you too." After saying goodbye to Seth a few more times Roman headed back to the room to get dressed for work. When he got there Dean was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Are you going to stay in here all day?" He asked going over to the dresser.

"I don't have a job anymore so there's not much else I can do." Dean sat up and rested on his elbows. "Where are you going?"

"To work before I lose my job too." Roman shook his head at the pile of clothes near the closet. "Dude I thought I told you to pick up your crap?"

"It's not crap and I am." Dean sat up completely and watched Roman as he got dressed. "Where's Seth?"

"Up front watching TV." Roman says, grabbing his socks and shoes he walks over to the bed and sits next to Dean. "I asked him if something was going on with him and he flat out told me that everything was okay. I could see right through that though, whatever it is that he's not telling us has him terrified."

"What do we do?" Asked Dean. "Just sit here and let him go through all this by himself?"

"Just give him a little time okay." Getting up Roman grabbed his keys and jacket. "I'll see you later." He gave Dean a quick kiss before heading out.

**...**

**Later**

Seth was lying on the couch flipping through the TV channels. It's been a few hours since Roman left and Dean hasn't left the room since. Turning off the TV he headed back to the bedroom. Reaching for the handle he was surprised that it was locked. "Dean are you awake?" He asked softly. A few seconds passed before he heard movement on the other side and then the door opened.

"Sorry." Replied Dean walking back over to the bed.

"Is everything okay." Seth asked coming into the room and closing the door. When Dean didn't answer him he sat next to him on the bed. "Roman told me that you were worried about me, why?"

Dean looked down at the floor and sighed. "I just know that there's something you're not telling us. We want to help and be there for you but we can't if you shut us out."

"I'm not shutting you out Dean." Seth says. "So much has happened and I'm just afraid to-" He was cut off by someone knocking on the front door.

"Afraid to what?" Dean asked ignoring whoever it was at the door.

Seth went to speak again but the knocking picked up again. "Maybe we should just go see who it is."

Dean groaned. "Fine."

Seth smiled and followed Dean out to the front door. He sat on the arm of the couch while Dean proceeded the door. His smile quickly dropped when Dean opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Dean yelled.

Hunter smiled. "Awe come on that's no way to greet a visitor." He looked passed Dean and over to Seth who was now standing up. "Hey Seth, I told you the other day that I'd come back to visit you."

**...**

**A/N I know it's been ages since I last updated but now that I have more free time on my hands I'll update better. Thanks to all those who has not given up on A safe place and I'll have more for you soon.**


End file.
